1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a method for manufacturing thereof, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices including a functional element which detects a physical quantity using, for example, a silicon MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technique have been developed.
As the functional element, a physical quantity sensor element has been known. The physical quantity sensor element has, for example, a fixed electrode fixedly arranged and a movable electrode facing the fixed electrode with a spacing and displaceably disposed. The physical quantity sensor element detects a physical quantity such as acceleration based on an electrostatic capacitance between the fixed electrode and the movable electrode (refer to JP-A-2000-286430).
Such a functional element is accommodated in a cavity of a package and is used as an electronic device.
However, in the electronic device described above, a wiring electrically connected to the functional element needs to be drawn from the inside to the outside of the cavity, so that it is sometimes difficult to obtain a cavity with high airtightness. When the airtightness of the cavity is lowered, the detection sensitivity of the functional element is sometimes lowered.